Want you! Want you! (Song)
Want you! Want you! is the main song of =LOVE's 4th single Want you! Want you! Information * Artist: ＝LOVE * Romaji Title: Want you! Want you! * English Title: Want you! Want you! * Single: Want you! Want you! (＝LOVE) Technical Information * Lyrics: Sashihara Rino * Composition: ArmySlick, Yu-ki Kokubo, YHANAEL, YUU for YOU * Arrangement: ArmySlick, YUU for YOU * MV director: ZUMI * Center: Takamatsu Hitomi English translation of lyrics Want you! Want you! You & Me =Um…? (kyun kyun*) I’m falling for you. Say "=LOVE" Yeah! You & Me =Um…? (kyun kyun) I’m falling for you. I’m falling for you. We are walking in a Autumn breeze. What are you thinking about? Platonic just won't do. It's now a fairy-tail (bye bye) Ah, I am all yours, so I want you to pay a compliment to my adult-like nails. Even if I attack you with techniques from magazines, Yes, no damage is done (Oh no! OMG) We are talking awkwardly in a cafe. I can't get used to this scenery. Oh baby, please don't (hey!) look at me like that (hey!). Please put a spell of "Only one" on me (＝LOVE). Want you! Want you! If you won't tell me this right now, I won't put your favorite lipstick yet. Love you (love you). Want you! Want you! Please notice it, please make me a heroine. With words you haven't said before, please make me relieved, my darling. I want you to ask me if I'm happy now! Ah, ah, I'm angry, but I want you (I want you!). Is this OK? (hey!) Shall we begin? (hey!) Oh, oh, he says so, but he is in trouble (foo!). Kiss kiss me, kiss kiss me, baby (hey!). Kiss kiss me, kiss kiss me, baby (hey hey!). Wait a moment! Whose phone number is this? (oh no!) Kiss kiss me, kiss kiss me, baby (hey hey!). I'll forgive you (foo foo!), so don’t leave me lonely. Get you! Get you! Get you! (yey!) Even a casual present from you is important to me. I want to be more into you, so the cityscape won't distract me (＝LOVE!) Do it! Do it! Have you noticed an orange lipstick And a bit high ponytail? Please say they suit me. Love you! (more!) Do it! Do it! If you hug me tight like that, A parade for two should begin, my darling. You're laughing at my whimsical request to make a pink heart together. Want you! Want you! Please make an eternal oath right now! I've already prepared your favorite lipstick. Love you! (Love you!) Want you! Want you! Don't let go of my hand anymore. Just like you said to me in that dream, please make me relieved, my darling. La La, when I'm lonely... (Saranghaeyo, ti amo, wo ai ni, je t'aime*) La La, I am by your side, do not worry, my darling. You & Me =Um…? (kyun kyun) I’m falling for you. Say =LOVE Yeah! You & Me =Um…? (kyun kyun) I’m falling for you. I love you! * Kyun kyun - heartthrob sound * Saranghaeyo, ti amo, wo ai ni, je t'aime - "I love you" in Korean, Italian, Chinese and French Music Video Category:2018 Songs Category:2018 Releases Category:＝LOVE Songs